


Accidental Death

by Harukami



Category: Death Note
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-27
Updated: 2005-06-27
Packaged: 2017-11-05 18:13:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/409468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harukami/pseuds/Harukami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <br/><p><b>Accidental Death</b><br/>
Death Note<br/>
Sayu/Light... sort of?<br/>
...not completely safe for work, but close enough. Crack! Spoilers for one of Light's Death Note hiding places, if that counts? XD All <span class="ljuser"></span><a href="http://harlecerule.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://harlecerule.livejournal.com/"><b>harlecerule</b></a>'s fault. Especially the plot twists. :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidental Death

  
It all started when Sayu asked her brother to come into her room to help her with her math.

His eyes narrowed with suspicion as she shut the door behind them -- then locked it. "Sayu? Is something the matter?"

She smirked at him, her eyes insane as she peered through her hair at him. "... I know what you've been doing, Brother."

His breath caught. He thought of the scrap of Death Note hidden inside his watch -- but no. It was too suspicious right now. He'd have to kill her at a time when he wouldn't be the obvious suspect. "...What are you talking about?"

"I've been watching you, brother." Her voice had gone sensual and husky. "In the evenings, at night... when you don't know I was looking. And there's only one way you can get me to stay quiet about this. ...Be my lesbian bitch."

Light blinked. "...But Sayu, I'm a man."

She lowered her gaze. "Our father never wanted you to know."

"But -- but I--"

"I know, Light. It's hard to deal with. But -- believe me. It's ....the truth. Now..." She smirked, showing teeth. " _Be with me!_ "

"Sayu, you're my sister!"

"Oh, father hadn't told you that secret, either?"

Light shook his head, backing up quickly. He managed to unlock the door with fumbling hands. "I don't believe you! I don't believe you!"

"Light! Come back! Do not test our love so! Be with me!"

Light ran down the hall, fumbling the scrap of Death Note free and dragging a pen out of his pocket, scrawling something down.

Sayu chased after him. Partway there, she grabbed a soda bottle from the counter, the chase clearly making her thirsty. It was a stupid idea; a moment later she tripped, falling and jabbing the bottle right through her eye.

Light caught his breath, and looked down at the paper. He'd _meant_ to write 'dead of cock' as revenge for the near-rape she'd committed on him.

Well, at least now that she was dead of coke, the crime was unlikely to be tied back to him.  



End file.
